From another dimension
by Rakiku Inoe
Summary: Tuesday is a drag. Joy hates it. Going to college, part-time, studying... and when she finally thinks she can rest, some folks claiming to be ninjas appear in her living room. Follow the story of a plain girl Joy Phinnis as she meets Konoha's Team 7 as well as the notorious Akatsuki! She just hopes her head will stay attached to her neck, with the 'stabbing punk' running around.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey.  
What about a cute little author's note at the beggining?  
So, I'm starting another story. Kill me right now. If you've read something from me before, you may know I don't update that fast. Once a month at the best, no delusions. But I've got two chapters of this shit written so far and I'm not planning on stopping anytime soon.**

**And because summary is a bitch and I can't write anything important in it, I'll write it here. So brace yourselves.**

**I'm sure everyone have read them at least once. These fanfictions when Naruto characters get to our world, preferably into a house of horny teenage girls. I've read a few which were really good, the only one I can think of now is called Akatsuki in my house by Cloud Traveler - and this shit is perfect. I can't even dream of getting on same level.**

**Anyhow, I decided to give it a shot too. And I started writing this ****(****yes, writing - no typing****)****. Now, I know how people put themselves into the story as main OC and stuff but this is not the case. I can't write something with me in it, because it would end up just bad. Plain crap. If you actually read this, you will find out it's about a girl from divorced family, Joy. She's 22 ****(****which reminds me - I'm fifteen and I really don't know how an adult's mind is working, so no offence****)**** and she's got awful name ****(****which is probably the only thing we've got in common****)****. Never had she heard about a show called Naruto and no, she doesn't have a rommate who is obssesed with anime/manga stuff. Just a plain girl in third year of college, no current boyfriend, no alien attacks... no. Well, you'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto series, that's a job for Masashi Kishimoto. Just for your information, I'm not gonna be thinking about some funny ways to say it in future, so live with it. Also, in next chapters there will be AN only at the end, because I know very well how annoying it can get. I just needed to say this shit before starting.**

**Enjoy!**

Tuesday.

That's right. My least favourite day is tuesday. And why is it? Well, I could give you tons of examples but I won't. Why is that, you ask me? The reason is only one - I'm exhausted. Yeah, you heard that right. The allmighty me is totally worn out.

But it's not like you can blame me. Waking up at 5.45 am., not even able to take a well-deserved and much-needed morning shower, rushing to my early shift in library, than college, two hours of nursing in hospital and finally, polite "bonding dinner" (how my father likes to call it in private) with my now seven years divorced parents. Their divorce being one of many reasons I'm now living alone - much earlier than I would like to.

So here I am, leaning against my front door, unable to even put a stupid key into a stupid lock and I still have yet to write a two pages essay on my biology class. Something about hypnosis and our brain's reactions to it. Yay. Did I mention it is fucking 9.30 pm.?

CLICK.

Oh yes! My front door finally opened and I literally fell through them, landing on the wooden floor of my not-small-not-large flat. It had a hall (In which I was currently oh-so-graciously picking myself up), decent sized living room with kitchen attached and two doors, one leading to my bedroom while the other into something like study/library, where was my second bed placed. Just in case I felt too tired to crawl into my bedroom. And then there was a bathroom with toilet in the hall. Alltogether it was pretty much the best place a working student could afford.

When I was once again standing on my own two legs I kicked off my sneakers and stumbled to the kitchen, determined to make myself some delicious smelling, heavenly tasting black coffee.

Few minutes later I was contently sipping from my frog-like cup and flipping pages of my own collector's eddition of "Neuropsychology - Facts and myths", taking a note here and there. And another few minutes later I was sound asleep with my head on my precious psychology book.

If I would have been awake, I would have seen a strange swirling in the middle of my living room, followed by a loud THUMP. But I was sleeping like a log. And that's why I didn't notice a figure silently approaching me. Well, at least until it poked my shoulder rather hard and I woke up with stratled yelp.

Looking around I finally noticed tall man with spiky gray hair and a facial mask covering the lower half of his face along with some kind of an eyepatch, but with a strange symbol carved into its surface.

_Huh?_

Was my first inner reaction. Slowly followed by; _What is a person doing here in my appartment at this hour?_ Than my brain actually compressed the information and I tried to scream. Tried being the keyword, because the men covered my mouth with his gloved hand and made a freaking _"shhhh"_sign with the other.

_Shhhh? Are you fucking kidding me? _Okay, I was beginning to panic. I mean, I was scared! Frightened even, because THERE WAS A FREAKING STRANGER IN MY HOUSE, that's why!

A male voice interrupted my thoughts. "Don't cause a scene, please. We mean no harm."

I froze. _We? What does he mean, we? Please, tell me he doesn't have buddies somewhere aroud..._

And I was once again interrupted by a voice, only this time it was a girl. "Kakashi-sensei? What's going on? Where are we?"

Uh-uh. Now I was confused. What did the girl say didn't exactly fit my expectations. I thought they were burglars or that the man was rapist or some of that sort. But the girl seemed as surprised as myself and it looked like she knew the man. What was his name again? Ketashi? Katashi? ... Souns japaneese to me. And isn't a sensei a japaneese word for a teacher? Wait, does that mean that that Kateshi guy is the girl's teacher? What if he drugged her and brought her here so she could watch him while he was...

...ugh, stupid, stupid me!

I heard a polite cough which snapped me back to reality. Kekashi folk was now crouched to my eye level and his only visible black eye was staring into my blue-grey one. "I will now uncover your mouth. Please, stay silent, I won't hurt you. I merely wish to talk." With that he brought his hand down from my lips and I immediately asked (aked, no shouting): "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my flat?"

The man next to me was now looking rather awkward, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and smiling nervously. "Erm... My name is Hatake Kakashi and these two are my students, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto." he gestured towards the corner of my room where in silence stood a girl little younger than me and on the floor next to her layed unconscious boy, also in his teens.

He had blond ruffled hair and strange whisker-like things on his face and wore somewhat embarrasing orange-black jumpsuit with high boots with holes in them which looked like from some strange movie.

The girl on his left was clearly uncomfortable. Her gaze was shifting from thing to thing and never stayed in one place for a while - she was like a wild cat locked in cage. But I must say, her eyes were beautiful, as well as the rest of her - give it few years and men will be licking her feet. Color of her eyes was emerald green, something I never saw on a human before. And her hair... it was PINK! I never knew they sold pink haircolor, but it really suited her. It went well with her eyes so it looked almost natural... nah. She wasn't very tall but was lean and well built. Not much of a chest but enough to recognise some curves on her. She had fair skin and her attire was just as strange as that of her friend, Uzumaki Naruto. Which made her Haruno Sakura. Yep, deffinitely japaneese names.

"So... What are you doing here, Kakashi?" I asked, not sure wheather I'm not being impolite when I'm not using his last name. He thought about it for a while before answering: "I'm not entirely sure. I was just trying out my new jutsu when we appeared here. But what is your name, may I ask you?"

_Oh, that's right. I didn't even tell him my name! _"Joy. The name is Joy."

Kakashi quickly exchanged looks with Sakura and really, I can't blame them. My name sucked. Suddenly, I remembered something and being the person I am, I had to ask. "Erm, sorry Kakashi... but what is that jutsu-thing you were talking about?"

His visible eye widdened slightly before quickly returning to his bored gaze. "Well, you know... Jutsu? Ninjutsu?" I just shook my head. _Seriously, what the hell? Ninjutsu? Is that in japaneese too?_

"Genjustsu?" Again, I merely shook my head.

"Taijutsu?" I shrugged and snapped: "Okay. What are these things? It souns like some cakes or something... Or is it just a joke?"

I nearly strated searching for some hidden cameras but Kakashi's expression shocked me. He was completely confused and serious. Not in that I'm-just-kidding-around-while-trying-to-look-serious manner but in that What's-going-on-and-what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about manner which was pretty creepy, because that's exactly how I felt. Well, shit.

Sakura spoke, sounding a bit timid and shaky: "What about shinobi? Do you know what a shinobi means? Or kunoichi?" Now I felt a little bad for them. They were all obviously out of it, for whatever reason, and I sure as hell wasn't making it easier.

"Well, sorry but it still doesn't ring any bells." I said, trying to at least sound helpful if nothing else. Kakashi turned to Sakura and they started discussing something heatily. They were talking pretty fast and quiet so I let them be. I noticed some parts of their conversation though - things like civilains and villages mentioned.

I walked past both of them unnoticed and slumped down on my sofa, reaching for remote-control, only to find two cruelan blue eyes staring right back at me.

"Goshness!" I shrieked and fallen backwards - this surprised me. When I straightened myself up, that guy, Naruto, was still staring at me. "Oi, woman... what is that thing, dattebayo?"

"..."

"Oi! Ya heard me?"

Okey. Breath in. Breath out. Take things easy. Count down from ten... now.

"Exuse me Naruto but my name is Joy, not a woman. And that 'thing'as you call it is a television, shortly known as TV. You mean, you've never seen one?"

By the way he looked at me I assumed he did not. What a creep. But seriously, what is wrong with them? They don't know what a TV is, they're confused as hell, they use strange words like jutsu and shinobi..."

Kakashi's voice distracted me. "Joy, do you know what a ninja is?"

_HUH? Come again? They put me through all this and now they ask me what a ninja is?_

"Well, of course I know what it is! They were something like warriors in Japan long time ago. They could move very fast and silent, blend in shadows... pretty cool and mysterious shit, if you ask me. But why the sudden interest?"

Kakashi just sighed and facepalmed - hard. "I'm afraid something very unlikely and incredible happened."

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" I didn't even noticed when Naruto appeared behind me. The way they moved was just plain creepy - like ninjas. Insert sarcasm here.

"I mean we are no longer in Konoha. I'm afraid we got transported into another dimension."

_HUH?_

**Finished.**

**I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that my chapters are always short. As awesome as English is, it's not my native language, so actually writing something is a pain in the ass. **

**You know what to do, right? Review, that's what!**

**And because I'm the good person I am, I will actually tell you something that will happen. I'm going to put the Akatsuki in there. Before you all go 'boooooo'on my head, remember - Joy doesn't know a thing about the show, so it's going to be entirely different. I'm not even sure wheathr to put some romance in it. Although, I though about it and pretty funny idea stuck in my head. I though about following pairings;**

**Kakashi x Konan  
Sakura x Kakuzu/Pein ;D I'm seriously lovin' this one ;D Sakura and the old geezer, yeah!  
Joy x Itachi/Sasori/... Whatever, I don't really know :P  
Naruto x ...surprise!... MUHAHAHAHA! I love surprises!**

**Well, olé till next chapter! And remember - review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto series. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

And it all went downhill from there. I was freaking out, Naruto was freaking out, Kakashi was trying to calm us down and Sakura was probably too shocked to talk. When we all finally chilled out, Kakashi tried to explain his theory to us and frankly, it DID make sense. Or at least it explained all that bullshit that happened to me during last hour or so.

"So... you three were out on some mission and kakashi activated his Sharinga-blah thingy. And because it was something badass and special you all ended up here, right?" Now that I've said it like this, it sounded so dumb I actually thought I was still sleeping, but Naruto's voice told me otherwise.

That's right ya' know! It sucked us into some crazy spinning hole and then it was so dark and then it spitted us into your appartment and then we were all so confused and then Kakashi saw you and then..."

Naruto's voice slowly died out as he noticed a killing intent emitting from Sakura and had merely seconds to hide his cutie-pie face behind couch before Sakura's fist of doom came crushing at him. As she was trying to punch him, she yelled: "Naruto you baka! You have to breath when you're talking! And I'm sure Joy isn't interested in your babbling anyways."

And she went on and on so I let them beat each other up (though it was mostly Sakura who did the beating) and enjoyed the show. Just when I was getting bored of Naruto's tortured face and Sakura's random screams, something tapped my shoulder. Or, to be more exact, someone. Why don't I just say it was Kakashi? He motioned for me to follow him to kitchen.

We sat at the table and he supported fis head with his hands while still looking at me. After a while, he talked. "I'm sorry for all the troubles we gave you, but I still wanted to ask for a favor... Can we please stay at your house for a while? I feel very bad for askinf such a thing from you but as you know, we don't have any money nor do we know of any way to get back to our world..."

I cut him off. "Ok, ok, stop right there."And he did. "Frankly Kakashi, I'm not too thrilled by recent turn of events either but what can I do? I can't possibly let you on your own, you would just get yourselves killed... So I guess you should just make yourself comfortable."

I shot him a tiny smile which he returned with somewhat cute eye crinkle and a thank you. My eyes landed on his dark green vest and I frowned. "Is some the matter, Joy?"he asked when he noticed my glare. I blinked a few times and then shook my head. "It's only that we wear very different kinds of clother here so all of you will need something new. Sakura will fit in my clothes but the two of you..."

Kakashi looked slightly disturbed at the thought of stripping off of his favourite jounin vest and I was thinking... Ha! Eureka! I quickly ran to my room and attacked the closet. And there, at the very back, stood a suitcase with bunch of clothes my ex-boyfriend left here. It was one of these pretty-big-deal relationships - we lived together for two years.

I would like to say we were still buddies or something like that, but no. Our break up was terrible and it included a lot of shouting, throwinng and breaking things, threatening, violence and in my case, crying. I would also like to say it was all his fault his fault or that our love just vanished into thin air but I would be feeding you butterflies. It was my fault. my fucking fault. because I cheated on him.

It was on one of these friday party nights ya'know, and we were finishing our first year of college. Adam and I met at the beggining of the year and started dating after a while. We were together for like, nine months then and everything would have been perfect if it wasn't for one of his friends, Patrick.

He seemed quite nice, we talked and drinked and drinked and drinked... To make a long story short, I slept with Patrick that night. Next day we sorted things out and decided it didn't mean anything and promised not to talk about it ever again. But apparently, Patrick broke his promise.

One night Adam came home from his guy's night out and started shouting about me being a whore and all... We fought and he left, for good. But don't think I've been telling you all this shit just because of some pathetic suitcase - that event pretty changed my life.

After our break up I've been feeling guilty and awful. I was so disgusted with myself. Adam's words were still echoing in my head, all the time. "I thought you were different but it seems you're the same whore as Kathryn and her hoe club! A slut!"Yeah, that's Adam for you...

And thus I decided I've had enough and excluded romance from my life. I've never dated other guy after Adam and devoted my life to studying and working. I'm now in third year in college and I live a very busy life. See? No room for romance at all.

I grabbed the whole suitcase and started pulling it towards living room when I saw two gloved hands lift the luggage up and set it on the kitchen table. I shot a thankful smile at Kakashi only to freeze when I met Sakura's emerald orbs. My jaw was now somewhere near floor as I was gaping at her and she only chuckled and shook her hand in front of my still jaw-less face. "Inhuman force, remember?" I swear I saw her wink. I laughed. "You did say something about you ninjas having some super-awesome powers."She giggled and I instantly knew we were going to be good friends.

Meanwhile Kakashi came over to us, slowly followed by Naruto. It looked like they were trying to turn on my TV. "What's in there, yo?"asked Naruto and observed the suitcase.

"You and Kakashi need to get some normal clothes and I happen to have something spar what could fit you."I opened it and pulled out a pair of jeans along with a shirt. "Kakashi, go and try this on."I shoved him to a spare bedroom and Naruto soon joined him. I nodded to Sakura. "Ok, I think you'll fit in some of my old clothes so come with me."And i led her to my room.

After ten minutes we returned to the living room and found Naruto with Kakashi sitting on the sofa. "Hey."I greeted. "Sorry, we got a little carried away."Sakura smirked and eyed the boys. Kakashi wore a simple black jeans, although they looked a bit tighter on him than how they looked on Adam. With that he had simple dark blue shirt and somehow he managed to keep his mask on along with an eyepatch.

Naruto had dark green corduroys and a black long-sleeved t-shirt with some faded pattern. I also noticed a necklace with some light green crystal on it. It was beautiful. None of them wore shoes or socks but they both seemed pretty comfortable with it so I only told them to find some pajamas in the luggage too.

When we were in my room to choose some clothes for Sakura, we indeed did get carried away. It was so much fun, digging through my old clothes and trying it on in Sakura's case. I just reminiscent nostalgically. In the end she settled for loose black tank-top with a farmer's red-black checked shirt and a pair of washed jeans. I also lent her some socks because when I accidentally touched her feet, she was freezing. And I am not dealing with ill ninjas in my house.

I let my gaze once again travel between them before I noticed the symbol on Kakashi's eyepatch and got curious. "What's that?"I asked him and pointed to his forehead, all the while going towards him. The symbol reminded me of a snail with a triangle on its back. He once again made that eye-crinkling smile and pointed to his forehead too. "This? It's our headband. It's a sign of our village Konohagakure or a Hidden Leaf, how it is sometimes called."

"So it's like... everyone wears it? I'm sure Sakura didn't have one when you came here."I turned to her and she nodded. "I usually wear one too, but I lost it during a fight..." now that she said it, she did look a bit tired and beat.

"And? Who won?"Sakura blushed and looked at her feet. "He was a good opponent and had excellent ninja skills, but... i won."I cheered because he, remember? I now kind of despise the entire male population. of course it made me happy when a fragile girl such as Sakura beat a gruesome, huge and evil ninja.

"And who was it, that ninja you fought I mean? Did he also have this kick-ass special abilities?"Someone laughed, at my stupidity probably, but I was too focused on Sakura at the moment to actually care.  
"I don't know much about him, but his name was Akatsuna no Sasori and he was a puppeteer from a Sand village, which he abandoned and became a part of a criminal organisation called the Akatsuki. It's full of rogue ninja who betrayed their villages and they are all very powerful. I nearly died when I was fighting him but an elder form the Sand, Chiyo-baasama who was fighting with me, saved me."

_Woah! Ninjas sure have it tough... _I suppressed a yawn. Kakashi noticed this and decided to act. "I think we should go rest for tonight." Then he looked at me and I blinked a few times before it hit me. "Oh! I'll tell you where you can sleep, let's see... There's a double bed in my room, a single bed in study and a couch. I think Sakura could sleep in my room since we are both girls and the rest I'll leave to you." I quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to my room, slamming the door behind us.

"Ugh, I'm so tired... Aren't you too?"she only nodded and sighed. "Yeah, it's been a long time since my last rest."I threw some pajamas at her but she caught it easily and we both changed. When we were finally in the bed and cuddled in sheets, she asked me: "Joy? Can you please tell me something about yourself? It's just that I know only your name and..."I sighed. "Of course I'll tell you, you don't have to be so shy about it. But where to start?"Sakura giggled.

"Hmmm... My name is Joy Phinnis and am twenty two. I'm aspiring to become a neurologist. I'm also working in hospital and library to pay for my apartment and studies... Something else you want to know?"she thought for a while before asking. "What about your family?"

Ouch. Just right to where it hurts. "Well, my parents got divorced seven years ago. I lived with my father till I was seventeen and then moved away. He changed too much after that break up... I couldn't even recognise my dad in him anymore. Mother's now happily married to some rich guy named Carl and she has two other kids. She offered me that i could live with them but I don't want to intervene in her life much, because now she has another family and I would just feel awkward. My dad didn't find anyone else after that. he is a policeman and a very strict one, so that's probably the reason. I don't have any siblings and I never met my cousins. Mother said they were living abroad. Pretty boring, isn't it?"

I smiled when I didn't get any respond and thought I bored Sakura to death but suddenly, she talked.  
"I'm seventeen now. I work under my shishou Tsunade-sama, who is also a leader of our village, as a medic ninja and her apprentice. Kakashi-sensei is the teacher of our team, mine and Naruto's. there used to be another boy, though.

His name was Sasuke and I loved him, or at least I thought so. But then he left the village... He abandoned Naruto and me and everyone else... I don't know if I love him anymore. hell, i don't know whether I loved him before... it was just that he was the coolest guy in our class and me and my best friend Ino both liked him so it turned into some kind of rivality. Now it seems I was just fooling myself all the time and I lost my best friend at the top of that. I rejected so many nice guys because I secretly hoped he will come back... for me. But there's no way that's happening and I know it. he's never liked me in the first place. I guess I really am just an annoying nuisance."

Ouch. This girl needed some self-esteem, right now. "Frankly Sakura, when I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful young woman I have ever seen. Also, didn't you just tell me you've beaten that incredibly strong guy Sasori? You are strong Sakura and it's Sasuke's fault if he doesn't see it. Believe me when I say he's not worth your love."

After my oh-so-touching speech she was silent before literally attacking me with a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you Joy! Thank you so much! You're the first one to ever tell me something like this!"  
"Ugh..." I patted her head and gently pried her hands off of me.  
"Let's get some sleep, okey? I know you're tired." And with that we fell asleep.

Who would have thought you could have a proper girls talk with a ninja?

**Ta-da-da-dam!  
Second chapter is over sweethearts and I have awesome mood right now, even if it is midnight and I am writing the biggest math test you can imagine. There will be everything from last four years of my studies. Not to mention how dumb am I in math and how I didn't study at all, instead I read fanfictions. Your awesomness is ruining me, be ashamed! ;D**

**So, I wrote fourth chapter of this in my history class but it won't be up anytime soon because our class is heading for a school trip, yay! We are going to go ride down a river in canoes and I'm excited, although we have to wake up at 3 am. to catch a train. I am going to miss it. I'm not good at waking up at all. But brace yourselves guys, because fourth chapter is going to be sooooo dark! Nah, I'm kidding... like I could actually write something like that ;P**

**Hope you liked this so far and please REVIEW! I won't give you anything but it will make me happy ._.  
And yes, this is psychological blackmail.**

**See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of my alarm clock woke me up but before I could actually do anything, there was a large crash and then silence. I shot up from bed and saw... broken gears and springs from my alarm clock on the floor. Apparanetly, Sakura smashed it to pieces in her sleep. To tell you the truth, she was quite a heavy sleaper and a cuddler... if the thing she just destroyed wasn't my favourite frog alarm clock, I would even consider it cute.

Suddenlt, the door flew open and there stood Kakashi in all his ninja glory, holding some dangerously looking ninja thing and frequently looking for some kind of danger. However, his gaze softened when he saw Sakura's sleeping form and turned to me. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you but Sakura can't control her strength when she's sleeping. It tends to get violent..."

He trailed off and i coughed a few times to remind him of my presence and also of the fact I wore only my underwear and a large T-shirt (one of Adam's). He seemed to notice it because he quickly excused himself and left my room. Awww, was that a blush I saw?

After I woke myself up by a quick shower and a cup of coffee, put on some black jeans and grey shirt and packed my bag, I was all ready to go. That's where comes the real deal.

I have three ninjas in my house but also have a job and a college and a bunch of other responsibilities... on the other hand, it's been a while since I last missed some of these, so I guess I'll just take few days off. I can still take my college lessons online. In the end I decided to let my household in kakashi's hands and left for library, though I was already running late. I just hope my flat will stay in one piece when I come back.

The day slowly went by and I when I was leaving hospital I met my old classmates from high school. We sat in a cafe for at least two hours before it was time to go home. On my way back i walked past a supermarket and paled. I have a freaking three ninjas in my house and they don't know how to make even a small meal... The're gonna be so hungry when I come home and eat everything I've got there! And thus i decided to go shopping. A few minutes of waiting won't kill them.

After half an hour later (it was a large store and I needed a LOT of things) I was carrying two HUGE plastick bags n the direction of my home and decided to take a shortcut through some dark alleys, screw the perverts and muggers because I ain't carrying these things any longer.

Just when I was complaining to myself how i should have drove to work instead of choosing public transport, I heard a noise. A bunch of voices, to be precise, and they sounded pretty pissed. And when I turned next dark corner of another dark alley, I saw a grou of people. Arguing. In black cloaks with red clouds on them. And I recognise few metal bars with simbols on them. And I was damn sure another dimension sent me not-so-pleasant gift once again.

"Ehm..." I politely coughed and they all turned to me. Only when I saw their faces and the expressions they wore, I figured they are not going to be as pleasant to be with as was Sakura and the boys. They wre all silent and stone-faced, except for one man with silver-grey slicked hair, tanned skin and strange purple-pink eyes.

He snapped at me: "What the fuck do you want, bitch? If you're a whore then fuck off and if you are not then don't fucking bother us!" I hust stared at him. Not once in my life have I met someone who would talk to me like this. Yes, I've met people who disliked me and had been mean to me but this guy was just downright rude. And I'm not taking this shit, ninja or not.

"Now listen here, mister! I don't know who you are or who do you think you are but I don't care! The way you treat people is degrading and cheap sou you better just stop! And also, I'm not a whore nor am i a bitch, so you better apologise to me right now! I just wanted to be nice and help you out since you all looked so lost... I know you are from another dimension but I can't believe I actually felt sorry for you in the first place!"

I was breathless at the end but still managed to turn on my heel dramatically and stride away... but is seemed I forgot how fast ninjas could move. Before my foot actually touched the round a tall man with black hair tied in loose ponytail and red eyes stepped in front of me.

"Move, please." I even added the magic word (see how good mannered I am?). It didn't work. He was like a statue and didn't say a word. Only stared at me with these red eyes of his. It was so psycho I turned around, thinking about my escape routes... and jumped back because there stood the creepiest guy you could find out there.

He was big. My head barely reached to his clavicle and I had to lean my head back to see his face. Bad move. With these orange hair of his, piercings in every last bit part of his face... yeah, creepy as hell. On top of that he had light purple-almost grey eyes with rings in it - RINGS! I nearly got a seizure.

"How do you know where we came from?"his voice was as cold as ice. Forget it, it was colder than liquid oxygen. I cringed at the sound of it and looked at my feet. "Um... I just... got that feeling, eh?" _I'm so screwed. _

Something cold and sharp touched my neck. "Do not make fun of me, girl. How did you know where we came from?" his voice stayed calm but the blade at my throat pressed harder. I panicked. "Fine, damnit! I will tell you, just put this thing away!" I'm sure I heard someone snicker at my frightened behavior, but the knife vanished.

"Speak."Tch, someone's getting impatient.

"Well, I know you are ninjas from some world where are countries named after element and stuff..."

"We know this too, girl. What we don't know is why you know all this." Am I imagining things or is he getting irritated?

"Fine! I know this because just yesterday three ninjas landed in my living room!"

"What?" I heard someone from behind the creep ask. "Itachi."

I made a confused face. _What the hell is itachi? _I soon got my answer when two strong arms grabbed my shoulders and turned me around so I was facing the red-eye (my nicknames are so original!) again.

I narrowed my eyes at him and showed him the best glare I could manage. _So this is Itachi, hmph. _I thought but everything started spinning and I felt my mind going black until my legs gave away. I slumped to ground and two strong arms caught me. Then, I fainted.

My consciousness slowly returned to me and I heard muffled vices. "She's telling the truth, leader-sama." a deep and very masculine voice said from somewhere above me. "But I can't see anything else. It's like she has a mind block, although I can't sense any chakra from her... maybe people in this world have differently functioning minds."

I groaned and opened my eyes just to see a pair of red ones and a ringled ones staring right back down at me. I held back a scream. "Can you stand?" asked the red-eye and when I nodded he set me down. I wobbled a little before straightening myself and glaring at the two men. "What was that about?"I shrugged when in response I got only indifferent stares. "Fine, forget it... I don't want to know." The red-eye smirked evily. Bastard.

"Who are these ninjas you were talking about?"asked me creep. "I'm sure you wouldn't know them." was my quick response and creep glared. "Who are they?" Okey. I give up. I've had enough of ninja-crap for a whole life. No, wait. Make it ten lives.

"It's Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi from leaf village, Kogonahakure or something like this... I told you you wouldn't know them..."But I was wrong. Damn, how I was wrong. Not only it seemed they knew them but that creepy smile creep wore on his creepy face creeped the shit out of me. These folks are up for no good... "Take us to where they are staying."

...

"What? You can't be serious! There's no way I'm bringing you guys home, you're way too scary for that! Besides, my flat is pretty small for all of you!" But my complaint fell on deaf ear.

"Take us to where they are staying."

"I already told you I won't do it, damnit! Besides, who are you guys and what's with that cloaks! It's nearly summer, for god's sake!" I argued meanwhile creep was getting more and more creepy.

"You will take us to them right now or I kill you."I gulped. The way he said it... as if he was only talking about the weather.

"O-okay. I-I will take you there. Just no killing, please." And I led them to my house. Don't judge me - you would do the same. These guys weren't exactly sunshines, in fact, thy were more like crocodiles. Or lions. And I'm just bringing them home.

And what's worst? I'm not actually worried about this. I'm more worried that I will disappoint the three ninjas back in my flat. That I will disappoint Sakura, who I already considered as my friend. I'm afraid that they will call me a liar and a traitor, just like did Adam before he left. It was ruining me.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand here we go! Third chapter! I'm on a roll, baby!**

**So, the Akatsuki finally shows on a stage and they are just as badass as they should be, bingo! I hope you'll like this chapter just as you did the previous two ones - thanks for all your reviews guys, I'm all teary now ;D**

**Rememeber how I told you about my HUGE math exam yesterday? It was terrible. My brain has this little habit of shutting down everytime I need to use it. Now, imagine following situation: Le class, le teacher annoucing les results and le me, sitting in second row next to window. It's my turn to hear the results and the teacher sends an intense glare in my direction. Perfect hit. Then he stands above me intimidately and exclaimes; "You shall not pass!" So yeah...**

**In the evening I went out with my boyfriend to play airsoft. It was my first time and it was so much fun! Although, being hit square between the eyes hurts... Owie. We have to bring more people next time though, it would be much more exciting! We also played softball during P.E. and after that I stood straight two freaking hours and played flute... all in all, my back hurt like a bitch right now. Owie.**

**I'll stop now. Please REVIEW and see you soon! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto series. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

Frankly, I couldn't feel worse when I was opening my front door. I could hear the weird group of ninjas silently talking among themselves behind my back and it even occured to me for a moment I heard a woman's voice. nah, I'm just scared shitless and am imagining things.

My doors finally opened and I took my shoes off before stepping in. Of course, ninjas were obviously too classy for stuff like that, so thir shoes stayed on. But I kept my mouth shut - it's not like I'm suicidal.

"Joy!"I groaned when Sakura's happy voice reached my ears and only seconds before she appeared I managed to shoot something between pleading and warning look to the cloak claded group. In next moment, Sakura was in the hall.

Everything happened so quickly. Sakura's cheerful smile turned into frightened look when she spotted the group behind me and shouted: "Joy! Get awy from them, quickly!" My instincts kicked in and I started running towards her but someone grabbed me from behind and twisted my hands behind my back while his forearm pressed at my neck. When I tried to scream the hand raised so now it was covering my mouth.

Sakura growled and ran in my direction to help me but was tackled to the ground with some weird tentacles which started tying her arms and legs soon after she collided with my floor. "Sakura-chan!"everyone turned their attention to Naruto who appeared in the doorway along with kakashi, whose eyes widdened at the situation.

Before I could blink, he and the silver-haired man from the other group began running at each other with those sharp things in hands . Arms that held me disappeared. And me being the motherly figure I am, I did the stupidiest thing ever. I jumped between them and shouted "Stop this shit right now!"

Now I don't want to brag here, because usually I'm a very modest person, but Kakashi stopped. Unfortunately, the silver-haired rude guy didn't.

At firs I didn't feel anything. Pain, I mean. I just saw shocked face of Kakashi and Naruto, Sakura's scream and then a line of cursing from the meanie (my talent for nicknames strikes again). but when I looked down at my gut and saw all the blood spreading quickly over my light grey shirt, it started hurting like hell. No, it hurt like a lot of small hell's departments in the darkest depths of the deepest seventh hell.

Never once in my life have I seriously injured myself or broke something. No car accidents, no falls from high places - grandma's apple tree doesn't count - no dislocated shoulders... nothing. hell, I wasn't even ill for such a long time! Just my luck.

I winced in pain when the wound started pulsing and i was getting more and more lightheaded. Random biological facts started occuring in my head and I knew my consciousness will soon slip away, because my brain is not getting enough oxygen. And soon enough, black dots appeared in my vision and I sunk to my knees, still clutching my stomach, only not with so much force anymore. Noises around me faded away.

Then there was only darkness and silence. I was sill there and my brain still was functioning enough to notice how lonely I suddenly felt. _That's it? Am I dying? Like this? Like that? _ Dozens of questions ran through my head and I ignored them. It's not like I knew an answer for any of them.

The only things I could think of were my mistakes. Wors I said to someone which I regretted after. I regretted the relationship with my parents. I regretted canceling a reunion meeting with my friends from high school. I regretted studying this whole time. The time I could enjoy my life and hang out with my friens. Wait, do I even have any friends? Was I too caught up with my grades and chasing after my dreams that I forgot to treasure my friends? Something what was so precious back in high school?

The only ones I had was my best friend Alice and her younger brother Jeremy. They were even closer than my family to me since that divorce of my parents... who is going to tell them about my death? Will someone even know about my death? These people are ninjas, I bet thy'll just burn my body and sed my ashes to the wind!

My consciousness started slipping away. Maybe I scared it away with that huge amount of regrets. _Are you leaving me too?_ Was my last thought directed at my own mind. Ironic, isn't it? And then I let the darkness absorb me.

Third person POV:

When Joy hit the grounf panic broke loose. naruto screamed insults at Hidan who gladly returned the gesture. Deidara was also scolding Hidan for being a 'reckless ass' while Tobi ran around clutching his head and would suddenly burs out into fits of crying. None of them actually cared about the fallen girl, until Sakura shouted. "Shut your damn mouths already!"

Somehow she freed herself and was now bent over Joy, already apllying her green colored medical chakra to the cut on her side. Few tears were sliding down her face as she was pumping more and more energy to the wound. But nothing seemed to work. She remembered that recent moment when it was her who was lying bleeding on a cave's floor while elder Chiyo was fighting for her life, nearly scrificing her own in the process.

Sakura felt her chakra die out, leaving her with only a little so she didn't die of chakra exhaustion. But Joy's wound was still in there, although the bleeding stopped. There was a complete silence when sakura was trying to heal her and even now none talked. Akatsuki and even Konoha ninja were just staring at the pinkette and none of them knew what to think.

Kakashi finally talked. "Sakura, you can't do anything else for her. The wound was too deep and pierced most of her vital organs. She can't survive this."

"She will." retorted Sakura, teeth clenched with sheer determination as she placed her hands on Joy's broken body.

"She must." she closed her eyes and concntrated. The moment when elder Chiyo used her forbidden technique playing over and over in her head. When she remembered every last handseal and the usage of chakra, she took a deep breath and started forming the jutsu.

The Akatsuki stared with suspicion in their eyes when that medic girl started forming handseals. Hidan made a really stupid face. "I thought the bitch already used the fuck out of her chakra. She shouldn't be fucking forming a handseals in her fucked up state!"

But no one answered him, because Sakura's hands started glowing blue. "What is with that chakra, hm? I thought medics have green chakra, yeah." voiced the terrorist and observed the pinkette through narrowed eyes. He knew she was the one to kill Sasori and although he hated him and his view of art, he was still a fellow Akatsuki member and a fellow artist, no mutter how much he didn't like it.

Itachi responded him with his sharingan spinning, sounding slightly interested. "It's not chakra. It's Haruno's lifespan." Everyone turned to him with shocked expressions and Naruto voiced what everyone thought. "You can't mean she's giving her her life!"

"Hn."

Naruto paled. "S-Sakura-chan..." he whispered and his eyes fell on Sakura's trembling form. His eyes widdened. The wound on Joy's gut has completely vanished, leaving behind only a jagged scar and a shaked Sakura. She carefuly stood up and leaned against a wall for support before falling on her knees once again.

Naruto hurried to her side and picked her up gently, carrying her to the living room. "Kakashi, take care of Joy, please." she managed to mutter before her eyes closed and she fell to a deep and dreamless sleep.

Kakshi picked up the other unconscious girl from the floor and carried her to her room, placing her on the bed. When he returned to the living room, he saw Sakura lying on the couch with Naruto in protective state above her. Some Akatsuki memeber still looked at the pinkette with a slight interest but most of them concentrated on him.

"Akatsuki." he hissed. The one with piercings he recognised as Pein from Amgakure raised an eyebrow. "Yes, mr. Copycat?" Kakashi just glared but continued in the not-so-pleasant conversation.

"I think we should refrain from attacking one another while we are staying here. I don't know for what reason Joy brought you here but killing each other won't solve anything." Akatsuki memebers were once again silent, except fo, once again, Hidan.

"Fuck you, old man! I WILL sacrifice you to Jashin-sama when I get the chance!"

"Silent, Hidan. I take it the girl's name is Joy." Pein motioned to her bedroom and looked back at Kakashi. "We accept your offer of temporary peace, although we have some conditions." Hidan glared at his leader after this, clearly unhappy about his decision, as well as the rest of the organisation.

"And what are these conditions?" asked Kakashi.

"You will let us stay here with you so we will know about each other's location, we will share the information about our appearance here and we will try to find our way back together."

naruto opened his mouth to complain but his sensei stopped him before he could actually say something. "We agree with these conditions, but this is Joy's house and she will have to agree eith this. Although I think it won't be a problem."

And so the peace had been formed betweem Konoha's team seven and the feared organisation called the Akatsuki.

**Urgh. I'm slowly but surely getting annoyed by typing. My head spins right now and I still have a lot of things to do. Like, study. Remember the exam I ranted about yesterday? I sooooooooooooo didn't pass. I have to repeat. Just great.**

**So, thiswas the last chapter I had got written - that's also the only reason why my updating had been so quick. it will all go to hell from here. I am leaving on school trip on friday and won't be back until sunday. I also have three other exams left plus I have to take the meth again. the there are some flute concerts i have to play at... and at the beggining of June I'm going to Germany for four days on a Model united nation conference.**

**So many things to do and I'm still writing fanfictions, I must be insane...  
Yeah. I'm a lost case.**

**Anyways, thank you all for REVIEWING last chapters, adding to faves and alerts and all that stuff...**

**Also, Arwenia my dear, dear sLOVEnian girl, thanks so much for your REVIEWS! You're awesome ;D ****(****See? This happens if you REVIEW :P****)**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto series. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

Sakura POV:

"Sakura-chan..."

Wince.

"Sakura-chan, please, wake up..."

_Ouch. Why does my head hurt like hell again? Oh, right... the life transporting jutsu. I hope Joy is alright. But man, does it hurt. I wonder how does she feel? I must check on her soon..._

"Now look what you did to her, you bastard!"_ Naruto? He sounds pissed._

"What the fuck? Are you insane you little brat? I didn't even fucking touched her, damnit. The bitch did it to herself you fucktard!" _Oh no, that's the Akatsuki member who injured Joy... And did he just call me a bitch?_

"How dare you call Sakura-chan a bitch! She is a very nice, modest and beautiful girl!" _Naruto, I appreciate your sense of friendship and all but this... I think it's time to get up._

So although every last part of my body ached from the lack of chakra and energy, I sat up. Naruto fell silent as well as the Akatsuki member from before. I brought my hand to the bridge of my nose and rubbed it a few times, eyes closed tighly.

"Naruto... that's enough. I'm alright now." And I opened my eyes and shot him somewhat reassuring smile which was supposed to persuade him I'm really really really ok.

"Sakura-chan, but-"

"No buts, idiot. I said I'm fine. Now let me get up so I can check on Joy. I need to confirm her state." Naruto made a very pained, very worried face but still got out of my way so I could stand up and I headed to the door to Joy's bedroom. Still I turned around in the doorway and glared at the nearest Akatsuki member, which happened to be the silver haired-tanned-purple eyed man.

"I don't approve of the peace treaty, Akatsuki, but I do understand that under these circumstances there is no other option. Except, of course, if we would all want to end up dead. And if I am about to die, I'll make damn sure I take as many as I can with me. I already did so once with Akasuna no Sasori and whoever will lay a hand on Joy, I won't hesistate to do so twice. So you-" here I glared into his eyes with such intensity I thought he will catch on fire- "will behave next time." And I slammed the door shut.

Joy POV:

Slam.

_Damn! I was just having such a nice dream... can't be Naruto silent for a while?_ I was still slowly waking up from my sleep when shocking pain shot from my abdomen. I cried out but quickly covered my mouth, tears in my eyes. I really didn't want them to hear me crying, I will just look like some weak and annoying girlie.

In a moment, there was a cold hand at my forehead and Sakura's sweet voice consoled me. "Shhh, it will be over soon. I just need to make sure everything healed completely." Still with closed eyes, I nodded. Whatever will make the pain stop.

After a minute or two, the pain lost its force and now it was just a dull stinging in the back of my mind. I slowly opened my eyes to see Sakura sitting on the edge of my bed, worried look on her face.

"How do you feel?"

"Like a shit." She laughed. "Yeah, well, you were supposed to die. I think that 'like a shit' is a big success in your case." I smirked and it was silent between us for a while. "Sakura?" I finally asked.

"Hm?" Apparently, she found some papers because right now she was scribing something with her nose nearly touching the paper. Well, she did say something about her being a doctor so it all made sense. Doctor's second nature is usually the art of managing paperwork. And I know it firsthand.

"Thanks. A lot. You know, for saving my life... and stuff." She laughed again and ruffed my hair. I pouted. "Hey. You know I'm five years older then you, don't you?" She looked confused. "So what?" I frowned. "So nothing. Just stop ruffing my hair, it makes me feel like a little child."

After this, Sakura fell to the floor. In a fit of laughter. I tried hard not to start laughing myself and failed pathetically. When I was finally able to stand straight I got up and headed to bathroom.

"I'm gonna get this blood off of me. You can go next, hot shower will make you feel better."

Sakura's head appearred from behind my bead, tears of laughter still visible on her cheeks. "Yeah, suuuuure. I'm gonna stay right here, there's no way I'm returning to that death trap full of testosterone of a livingroom."

I could still hear her laughing from the bathroom.

Now when the door were closed and locked I could finally let loose all the stress that built up in me since I was pierced. I sunk to the floor and just stared blankly ahead of me, taking deep and even breaths. My head was a mess.

_I nearly died. I nearly died. I nearly died. _This kept on repeating in my head, again and again. It finally hit me, the fact that I could lose everything just with this little. Like seeing the world in a brand new light. It felt as if I found a small hole in some mysterious fence in the middle of a gray city and when I looked through it, I saw a beautiful meadow filled with sunlight and colorful flowers.

I felt enlightened. Because life is such a fragile thing and the men in my living room fail to see it. It was hard to even think about it but deep down I knew, that even the cheerful and bubbly Sakura didn't understand it too. She was by all means kind, caring and gentle but at the same time, I wouldn't want to meet her on the battlefield.

I buried these thoughts back to where they belong. To the back of my mind. Recovering with shaking of my head I got up and reached the sink, looking to the mirror.

_Wow. Congratulations on looking like a zombie._ My hair were disheveled and limp from all the sleeping, sleeping and possibly from all the rolling around in my own blood. Who knows. I was sickly pale because of the amount of blood I lost and had a huuuuge bags under my eyes. Yuck. I literally peeled off my clothes because when the blood dried it stuck to my body like glued. Finally, I stepped to the shower and wished I could stay there for the rest of my life.

Thinking of Sakura waiting outside in my room I got out, smelling like every perfumed shower gel and shampoo I owned (which was pretty much) and smiling like a little baby. Quickly, I put on a beige linen trousers, loose white tank top and a too-big white sweater, tied my hair in a loose braid and got out.

Sakura was still sitting beside my bed and when I entered the room, she shot up. "Took you long enough, geez! I nearly turned to stone here..." and she ran to the bathroom with that creepy inhuman speed of hers.

I was left alone in the room and after a while decided I had enough of waiting. Seriously, what could happen to me in the next room when Kakashi and Naruto were there? It's not like they'll eat me, right? Right? Whatever... I need to get moving before my brain stops moving.

When I stepped into the living room, every single head turned to me. I tried my best to ignore the criminals and instead smiled at Naruto who was laying on my sofa, fascinated with a music channel on the TV. Actually, it seemed that before I came everyone was watching the television, some fascinated like Naruto, some completely disgusted like that very tall, very tanned and very _stitched _man from the group and some were indifferent, like that somehow handsome but freakish red-eyed man with ridiculously silky black hair.

"Someone wants a cup of coffee?" I asked and hoped the doesn't know what a coffee is because first, I am still scared of them and second, coffee is my darling-sweetie-pie and I don't like sharing much.

"What is it? Is it something yummy? Can Tobi eat it?" Ugh. This one is not getting any. Not if he becomes any more hyperactive.

"Well, it's a drink... but I'm afraid you can't have any. It is not allowed for people with masks. Sorry." That Tobi folk shrank back and started crying... it sounded so fake! I was kind of terrified of this guy, he just gave off this odd feeling. And that mask! I was sure he was hiding something but for my own good, I turned to the counter and made myself a nice big pot of steaming hot coffee. I then proceeded to sit by the table, sip my lifesaving nectar and stare at everyone and everything in the living room.

Naruto was still watching the TV and his jaw dropped when it started playing some music video where a nearly naked hot chick danced around a pole. I chuckled. _I bet it's his first time seeing something like this... _He was now blushing madly and stubbornly looking to the ground. Then, the part where the singer is breathing rather erotically to microphone came and I laughed openly when Naruto shot up red like a tomato and ran to my bedroom, slamming the door behind him. _He is kinda sweet..._

I noticed I wasn't the only one wailing in a fit of laughter. The stabbing punk (oh man, my nicknames are freaking hilarious) was nearly crying and shouting so loud I thought my neighbors are gonna show up.

"That made his fucking virgin eyes fell out! Ha! That little shit's expression was fucking awesome!" I rolled my eyes but stared to my coffee mug. His talking was really loud. I will have to do something about it. I don't want Mr. Betcher yelling at me, she's scary... I took a few deep breaths and coughed, literally facing my fate when the meanie turned to looked at me.

"Look, ... erm, what was your name again?" Haha, this wasn't a very good start. He glared at me almost unbelievingly. "I fucking stabbed your shit and you have the nerve to not remember my fucking name?" I sheepishly rubbed my head and looked away, awkwardly. "The name's Hidan. Now talk, heathen." I decided against the action of pointing out that I am, in fact, a Christian and thus not a heathen and continued with my cautious non-screaming-so-I-don't-get-screamed-at lesson.

"You know, Hidan... I'm not living in this building alone. And the volume of your voice is rather lound, so if you didn't mind, just tune it down a bit... and... yeah." My voice died out and everyone in the room stared at me like at some mentally challenged rabbit. Then, Hidan snarled. "What did you just fucking say, bitch? I dare you to repeat it, I double dare you, bitch!" I shrieked and ran to the other side of table, naively believing this little poor piece of furniture will protect me from Hidan's wrath.

He took a step towards me and I frantically looked around, trying to find something at least a little similar to a weapon. Where is a baseball bat with nails in it when you need it? Hidan smirked. "Terrified much, bitch? Prepare for your slow and agonizing death." I desperately searched the room and tried to catch someone's eyes, begging for help. I only noticed that Sakura, Naruto and even Kakashi were missing. "For motherloving god damned sake! Somebody help me the fuck out, I'm gonna get freaking eaten by a weird creeper!" I cried out, my last attempt to save my poor little soul from Hidan's clutches.

Sakura burst through the door and stood protectively in front of me, frowning at Hidan. "If I remeber correctly, I warned you not to touch her." Her voice was deadly quiet and I swear I heard someone say "Mommy!"

Hidan smirked down at us because frankly, we were cute fragile little girls and they were big bad mudafakaz. And in next moment, Hidan was rolling on the floor, clutching his junk. It seemed sakura's foot caused quite some damage by colliding with his groins. "Eat it, bitch." Came Sakura's deadpan voice and I started laughing like crazy, sudden (and a little disturbing) picture of Sakura as an Arnold Schwarzenegger saying the line "Astala vista, baby" with much the same voice.

"Seriosly, what's up with the whole Sakura comes in and saves the situation scenario? It puts you all to shame, gentlemen." I pointed out, eyes searching for Kakashi and Naruto. The niggaz must learn to protect their mommy.

Suddenly, my phone ringed. Everyone stared at me like I'm some sort of a witch when i slid my finger on the screen and answered the call. It was Alice and I shouldn't been surprised. It's been nearly week since I last heard from her. "Hey." I greeted and waited to hear her happy chatty voice. I mentally snorted when I saw everyone staring at the device in my head. They jerked when Alice answered me.

"Hey, babe. Wazzup? Wait, wait, you don't need to answer that." I frowned. "What's going on Alice? And you have to answer that." She laughed and it sounded like bells ringing (maybe too much, she was known for her rather loud expressing). "Nothing much. Just didn't see you for an awfully long time so I'm on my way to your place. Be there in a thirty seconds!" I panicked. "Wait, Alice, You ca-"

The bitch just hang up on me. The bitch just hang up on me! But I didn't have enough time to scream in frustration and throw myself in my little personal hulk-fit, because just when somebody asked "What the hell was that all about!" my front (and only) door were flung open and in stormed my best of best (not anymore) friends, Alice. God please, save our holy asses.

**Yadadadadadadadada! I'm done :)**

**So, how to start, eh? Long time no see? Haha... Yeah, not funny. Let's get the shit serious. I'm late with my updates, you are angry and I feel bad. I was a naughty girl. I apologize. We cool? Yeah, we cool.**

**Le strikes again and it unfortunately deleted my story. I suspect the word bitch in description. Since when is 'bitch'a mean word? Like, a really bad bad bad mean mean mean word? Ugh, nevermind... I'll find my way back to you, just you wait!**

**Well, it's a holiday now. I nearly didn't noticed. Probably because I didn't do anything during a school year either. Awwwwwww yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Hehe hehe...* snort* I'm sorry, I havin'a hard time trying to be serious. Finally, I passed all my exams, though I had to repeat most of them :D But that's nothing new. Still, I am feeling like a sir. because I didn't have to move a finger to "pass" while my classmates were literally sweating blood. Bwahahaha. I'm havin'an evil vibe here.**

**And a fact to the chapter. There's this part where Joy is sitting in the bathroom and thinking abouth her life. Well, it mostly came straight from my heart. At the beggining of summer, my little nine year old sister got hit by a ladder which had a nail in it and she had to undergo a head surgery. I was at my summer camp at that time and when my mother called me, I was hysteric. I nearly returned home to Prague so I could be with her but decided against it. Well, it's all right now, she's just as annoying as she was before but still, I pictured how little it would take for her to die. I was praying like a mad these days. Faith in Christianity restored.**

**Aaaand back to the story, I'm not sure when will I update next but let us hope it will be soon :P**

**See ya!**

**~Inoe~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto series. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

I stared at Alice as she stood in the doorway, completely still and gaping at the bunch of men and Sakura in my living-room. After a very long and very silent minute she warily spoke.

"Joy? Who the hell are these people? What are they doing here?" she looked between Hidan who was the closest to me with his sharp knife drawn and Sakura who was standing almost in front of me, obviously protecting me.

Excuse. I need an excuse. "Erm, you see… there was this huge car crash and these people were, eh… shocked and I am just doing some research on traumas… so I brought them to… well, do a research." At the end I spoke more confidently, completely aware of the stupidity of my excuse but still damn proud of it. When I met Alice's dark green eyes, my confidence quickly vanished. Locking eyes with a former soldier does this to you.

Alice had a short cut, chocolate brown hair, tanned, almost brownish skin and a freckle under her left eye. Next to her right eye was a small scar going from the corner of her eye to her hairline. She was pretty but her face was really sharp angled, from slightly pointy chin to long straight nose ending with high positioned cheekbones. She was quite tall for a woman, lean but slightly lacking in the breast-hips-and-ass area. You could see toned muscles moving under her smooth skin which was occasionally interrupted by an imperfection of a scar. She could look- well, intimidating but also very sexy.

"I'm not buying that Joyce Phinnis and you know that damn well. Spill it. Now." She didn't miss the wary look I gave The Creep before slowly speaking. "Ok, I'll tell you. It seems that all these people are… ninjas. From a completely different world. There is no America or Earth, nothing. And they can use magic... And stop giving me that look! It's the truth…" I shrank back to my chair under her glare, measuring me and studying my expression.

"Are you sure you are telling me the truth?" she raised her eyebrow.

I pouted. Some friend she was. One would think that listening to her daughter's constant made up stories would loosen her up a little. Obviously not. "Yes I am. Ask them herself if you don't believe me."

"I'm getting to that, Joy. And I think I believe you. This is so random and unreal that it makes it believable. Now-"she turned towards Kakashi who, although reading some strange orange book, looked like the best (and most reliable) person to talk to.

"-who are you?" Leave it to Alice to be polite.

It took the silver haired man a while to realize he was asked a question. His expression changed to that of a sheepish smile and he scratched the back of his neck as he looked at Alice. The smile stayed frozen in place when Alice's cold glare hit him full-force. _Man, she really is in a bad mood today, wonder what happened..._

"I asked you who you are and why are you at my friends house. So unless cat got your tongue i expect an answer." Kakashi coughed a little and finally found his voice.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, a shinobi from the Leaf village and these two are my students." he motioned to Sakura who took a seat at the table and then to Naruto, who laid sprawled on my sofa. "By a most unfortunate accident, we appeared in Joy's apartment and have been staying here since then."

For the first time since she came, Alice smiled and offered Kakashi a hand to shake. "Well, if it's like that than I'm pleased to meet you mister Kakashi. And if it's true and you really are a ninja than I would really like to discuss your fighting style, sometimes. If it's alright with you... ?" Kakashi looked a little taken aback with that question but smiled nonetheless.

"No problem, really, although... it seems as a little inappropriate topic for... well, a civilian lady." he started carefully but was interrupted by Alice's laugh. "Do I really look that vulnerable? I guess looks can be deceiving... I used to be a top soldier in US Army and am able to kill someone in more than five hundreds ways." Kakashi was now dumbstruck. "Oh..."

Alice now turned her attention to the cloaked group, aiming her question more to the crowd than at anyone specifically. "And who are you? Are you from that Leaf village as well?"

There was a scoff heard, probably from the silver haired jashinist, as well as some grumble. Finally, it was Itachi who spoke. "No, we are not from any village. We're a group of defected ninjas called the Akatsuki, fighting for the world's peace. We appeared here because of a mistake in a jutsu."

Alice's brows furrowed as she contemplated his answer. "What is juts- well, whatever. This shit is getting even more weird than before. I needed to talk to you Joy." Finally, she turned to me. After a freaking fifteen minutes of completely ignoring me. I smiled. "So? Spill it, girl."

...

"But that's awesome news!" I exclaimed after Alice settled herself by the table with coffee and told me why she came.

"Not, it most certainly is not! We now have to move and it's almost across the whole country!" fumed Alice, frantically sipping on her coffee.

"Oh come on! Your little brother is getting married! And you even won't have to pay rent anymore, from what I heard, Dale's mansion is super huge! I'm so glad Kristen finally decided to move in, I thought she might never overcome that whole... trauma thing." Suddenly, I got an idea.

I've been wondering before how the hell am I supposed to accommodate so many people. The solution was literally offering itself. If you think about it, it makes sense (well, it makes sense even if you don't think about it, but it sounds more poetic this way...); I had a lot of people and no room for them, there was plenty of space in the huge countryside mansion and only three current habitants. How convenient, now to convince Alice...

"Listen, Alice... ya' know, I kind of have to take care of these people until they disappear again and well, my apartment isn't exactly big so I was wondering... if... Iwaswonderingiftheycouldstay atKristen'smansiontoo." I was waiting with closed eyes, praying to god he will rid me of these freaks. Although I would miss Sakura. And possibly Naruto and Kakashi.

"...sure." I raised my head with stars in my eyes. "But you'll have to go too." Aaaaaaand my expression fell once again. "You know damn well I can't just leave the city. I have a job and school and responsibilities..." Alice sighed. "And you also are a workaholic, so if you don't want to get sick, you'll just take a semester off and a break from work. I assure you, you won't need any money where we are going."

I was weighting my options. Either I stay and try to take care of twelve socially unusable people while working and studying, or I go to a huge mansion in a countryside by the sea, with few of my friends, fresh air, free food... and said socially awkward group. The choice was clear.

"We're going."

Alice grinned. "Great. We're leaving tomorrow. I'll stop by. But I'm sure my little daughter is dying of hunger back home, so I'm off!

And she was gone. My desperate "Alice wait, I won't be able to pack everything in just a day!"was left unanswered. I turned to the group of staring ninjas, each of them with different expressions marring that faces. Then, Hidan raised his hand as if he wanted to ask a question.

"Yes, Hidan?"

"Was the bitch really a soldier? With the killing and all?" his expression was bewitched.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Hidan. She used to be a part of an elite force, together with her husband, Micah. He died two years ago though, on a mission in Afghanistan."

Then, surprisingly, Naruto raised his hand.

"Huh, Naruto?"

The usually loud and oblivious boy looked to the ground and murmured. "That Alice lady is a mother? Like, she has a little baby?"

He sounded so unsure of himself and it was so unlike him, but I still had to smile. It was obvious he was considerate of other people. "Well, yeah... She has a three years old daughter Britta. I'm her godmother, by the way. She's such a sweet girl, but you'll meet her tomorrow anyway... Which reminds me! I need to get to the packing, guys, or I won't be able to make it... Stupid Alice showing up at the last moment..."

I cleaned the cups in a hurry and darted off to my bedroom to find some old suitcases. It's going to be a long night.

...

I whiffed aside some of my blond bangs from my face and mentally cursed Alice for every little thing she had ever done to me. Because she was the main reason I was now stuck in front of a train station with bunch of very drenched, very pissed and very dangerous ninjas, in the worst weather possible, with my luggage standing in an especially large puddle of rainwater and mud and only a thin red jacked which failed tragically at keeping the wind from freezing my entire being (including the bones) to the bone.

At last, three figures appeared on the horizon, one of them leading a child by a hand and all of them carrying an umbrella (I admit it, not bringing one was my fault.) as well as a suitcase. If I could still move, I would have ran up to them. When they got closer I could make out the features of Alice in a khaki army jacket and grey skinny jeans, Jake (her younger brother) with black coat and trousers and a petite woman on his right, who had bright blue sweater with loose collar, red knitted scarf and purple trousers with red boots. Probably future Mrs. Anna Randall. She looked like a cheerful little thing, although I was sure she is about the same age as myself. The little girl Alice was leading by a hand was Britta wrapped in a thick jacket with a gloves, scarf and cap, all in place.

"Alice!" I spat out, my teeth chattering. "You said we will meet at eleven! It's quarter past midday already! And unlike these ninjas here I don't have a hippopotamus's skin which resist any weather!" But Alice just waved her hand. "Did I really say that? Our train is leaving at one, didn't you just confuse it with something else? Besides, you really need to work on that miser endurance of yours..."

I swear I'm going to strangle her some day. "Well, go get buy the tickets so we won't miss it. I'm actually kind of looking forward to it." When Alice left for the tickets, I swung Britta off of her feet and swirled her around. "Hey there beautiful! Did you miss auntie Joy?" The girl laughed and started pulling my hair, all the while babbling. "Mom said we're going on a holiday. To a very big house. By a train! I'm going to see the sea!"

With that she twisted from my hug and ran up to... that hyper masked man from the Akatsuki, nearly tripping over her own feet. "Mister, mister! Is your head a lollipop?" I swear I saw his eye flash red before he kneeled in front of the girl and 'aaaaawed'.

"No, no, Britty-chan, Tobi's face isn't a lollipop. It's a mask! Do you want to touch it?" To which Britta furiously nodded and thus their stupid childish conversation begun. I was truly relieved when Alice returned with the tickets and ushered us all at the platform but occasionally shooting the masked man wary glances.

In five minutes, filled with mostly bickering of certain blond and red headed Akatsuki members, the train finally arrived and only when I eased myself into the comfy stuffed seat, did I sighed in content and closed my eyes. I'm going to get some beauty sleep after a whole night of packing.

Ah, I really can't wait for the countryside, afterall.

**Tadah!**

**Another chapter written, and although I totally wasn't planning this one, I'm glad I finally updated...  
And you know what people? This chapter is dedicated to one and only SakuraEmma29, for reminding me of my love to this story and inspiring me to write another chapter! Thanks again!  
(Btw, this was written during a history class and finished late in the night, so the quality may suck a little...)**

**So, it's been quite some time since I last updated (this story) and my writing style might have changed a little. I really can't see any difference (though I'm the author, so it's understandable) but writing it just feels a tad bit different.  
Also, sorry to everyone who expected some Sakura POV in this chapter, it just didn't fit in.**

**Another news! I started writing another story (and I understand that to people who only likes this story out of my stories won't appreciate this much)... It's called Because of my hair (Naru x Saku), it's AU fantasy/middle-age timeline, inspired by a manga called Akagami no Shirayukihime... well, it's quite good :) I hope.**

**Aaaaaaaaand another news! I'm officially sixteen years of age since Thursday! I don't really celebrate my B-days, but I still received a bunch of awesome gifts from my awesome friends, so it's alright...**

**From my mom I got a pro dance boots, because in Czech republic it's almost a tradition that kids between 15-19 of age attend a classic dance classes where you learn how to dance for example tango, waltz, blues etc. I had my first lesson at Friday and I tell you, lots of handsome guys out there... But then again, I'm from a small school (under 200 people) so I can't choose ;)**

**Well, that's about it to this chapter and I hope I'll be able to update again soon! (If not, I hope SakuraEmma29 will find her time to kick my ass virtually again... :D)**

**May the force be with you!**

**Inoe *_***


End file.
